Going Back
by HeatherGrey07
Summary: It was only a week after the Battle at Hogwarts when Neville Longbottom left for the United States. He just had to get away, even if it was just a couple days. But a couple of days turned into a couple of weeks, which became months, and finally became years.


I used prompts 3/15. I hope you enjoy!

It was only a week after the Battle at Hogwarts when Neville Longbottom left for the United States. He just had to get away, even if it was just a couple days.

But the couple of days turned into a couple of weeks, which became months, and finally became years.

He finished his schooling, and began to work in Herbology. He had a girlfriend and a group of buddies. It was everything he ever wanted. Yet, Neville couldn't ignore that fact that it was never who he imagined it with.

He just couldn't stand the thought of going back to the castle, or seeing the people, that he associated with pain. He didn't even go back to receive the Order of Merlin Third Class, he didn't want to. He was perfectly content with where he was, a place with little memories of terrible pain.

It wasn't until he got an owl post letter one rainy Sunday from Saint Muggos, detailing the medical ailments of his Grams. According to the letter, she was on her deathbed and wanted him to be there when she passed. And so, as much as he hated it, he packed a bag and arranged to back to London the next morning.

—

All eyes were on him as he let go of his portkey and landed down into Britain's Ministry of Magic. He had known that his appearance would spark rumors, as his disappearance has caused them as well. But he would be lying if he said he said he was expecting the instant recognition he received upon entry.

"That's the Longbottom kid." He heard one woman whisper as he walked past. One of the many murmurs in the background. And unfortunately, they didn't stop in the international portkey division either. It followed him all the way out the door and into the hoard of reporters that had congregated at the news of his arrival. Hoping to get something down for their papers, some sort of scandal of his disappearance. He, unfortunately for them, provided none.

He ignored everyone and just proceeded to walk to Saint Muggos, determined to see his Grams.

—

His Grams was only alive for a couple hours after he got there. Just enough time for a series of tearful goodbyes and her last few words of encouragement she ever gave him. She was full of hope for him and his life, something he felt himself lacked. "So proud." Were her last words to the boy, something that made him feel inadequate and empty inside. He didn't think he was like she said, something to be proud of. The only thing he had done seemed to be running away from his problems.

She passed away in her sleep, peacefully. He took a minute to stay with her body, initial grief passing through him. But after that he did the only thing he knew to do, he went and visited his parents for the first time in years. He had been a terrible son, and, with his Grams death heavy on his heart and mind, felt he had to remedy that. Even if he wasn't looking forward to seeing their deteriorating forms.

—-

They were older than he remembered, and frailer than he recalled. But, they were in the same two beds, the same kind of outfits, and tended by the same people from his childhood. It seemed some things never change.

"Hey Mom, Dad." He said in a soft voice as he sat on the foot of one of the beds. The blank eyes looked up at the nose, but failed to show any recognition of a person in front of them. Instead, they just went back to what they were doing. "I haven't come to see you in a while." Neville continued, ignoring their ignorance. "But, I was in town and wanted to say hi."

He took a long pause, "Grams just passed Dad. She died peacefully in her sleep, just how you would've wanted her to go." He paused again, as if to let the unknowing man sink in the information. His Dad didn't even blink an eye.

"When I was little, I wanted you two to be saved with all my might. Now, I just want you to go peacefully, like Grams, when the time comes." Neville took a deep breath, admitting to himself something he had been putting off for some time. Something no son should have so say about his family.

He sat there in silence again for another minute, looking around before saying, "God, I haven't been here in awhile."

He refocused on their faces. "You know, Mom and Dad, I ran away for a little bit. I…" He paused, "I just couldn't stand to see Hogwarts, as my last year was so painful. I associated everyone, and everything, with pain. So I just needed to be around new things. And, I think it worked. I have a girlfriend and a lot of people close to me. But, I miss my old friends. I miss the people who understand my pain. I miss visiting you guys. I...I miss England." A single tear dropped out of his eye, landing on his hand. But it was true. He missed it all, he missed his family, he just was too selfish to think that the world would stop for him to move on. Instead, people still keeping going whether you are here or not.

Then, right after he said those words, the doors of his parents' ward busted open. It was all his old friends, Ginny, Luna, Harry, Hermione, Ron, all rushing towards him. "Nev, you never responded to our letters, we were so worried." Hermione exclaimed, breathless.

"But we saw you were back, it was in the paper…" Ginny followed up by saying, but was cut off by Neville charging at them.

He quickly pulled them all into a huge group hug, "I missed you guys." He murmured.

Everyone embraced him as the all mumbled their agreement, they had all missed him too.


End file.
